


Остров

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Встреча Неманьи и Нандо спустя много лет.
Series: АПЛ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Kudos: 6





	Остров

Дождь обрушился на голову стремительно, словно открыли кран. Неманья поёжился: казалось, холодные капли, напали на новую жертву, забывшую дома зонт, рванули за шиворот, соревнуясь, кто быстрее уничтожит едва трепыхающееся под рубашкой тепло. Неманья шагнул в какой-то проулок рядом с высоткой ВВС, поднял воротник и пробормотал:

— Чёрт бы побрал этот грёбаный остров...

Он уже отвык от влажного ветра, набегающих неизвестно откуда туч, и мутные воды Темзы уже не волновали его. Раньше Англия была частью его жизни, его карьеры и его имени, поэтому вся эта промозглая сырость — тоже. Сейчас их ничего не связывало, морось снова заставляла дрожать после белградского солнца, а интервью, которое только что завершилось, ничего, кроме досады не вызывало.

Когда Неманью пригласили на лондонское телевидение, узнав, что он в прилетел Великобританию по делам, тот с радостью согласился: ему было что рассказать и чем гордиться — как-никак он находился на пороге того, чтобы стать генеральным директором «Црвены звезды». Этот клуб занимал особое место в его сердце: туда он пришёл в четырнадцать лет, ему поверили — и сам он поверил в себя.

Но это интервью, как трясина, тянуло Неманью в прошлое, казалось, он попал в день сурка — и это был не лучший его день. Журналистов не интересовала его жизнь после футбола, его настоящее и будущее — ведущий атаковал его вопросами так, что он почувствовал, будто снова оказался на Олд Траффорд мартовским днём 2009. Только Рио не было рядом, чтобы помочь, — приходилось отбиваться самому.

_— Вам сложно давались матчи против Торреса?_

_— Вы слишком много беседуете на эту тему._

_— То есть это не было проблемой?_

_— Нет._

_— Вы говорили, что сможете переубедить в этом всех только своей игрой, а не словами. Это вам удалось?_

_На экране знаменитая фотография, на которой Торрес нагло крадёт у него мяч, сменяется той, где перед носом Неманьи полыхает красная карточка._

_— Это была одна игра._

_— Игрок, с которым вам было тяжелее всего играть?_

_— Дрогба._

_Притворное недоумение журналиста тут же маскируется фальшивой улыбкой. Как же Неманья не любит англичан._

_— Торрес умел создавать моменты, но Дрогба висел на мне всю игру. Физически он был самым сложным для борьбы форвардом, а Суарес и Агуеро просто были лучшими нападающими, против которых я играл. Я не боюсь Торреса._

_— И сейчас?_

_— Тем более сейчас. Ведь он завершил карьеру._

_— Проверим? — обращается к зрителям ведущий, те громко улюлюкают. — Сеньор Торрес, прошу вас в студию!_

_«Удавить бы тебя, сука...» — мелькает мысль, и он никак не может определиться, относится она к мерзко ухмыляющемуся журналисту или к Торресу, подходящему к диванчику и окидывающему Неманью цепким взглядом._

_— Рад видеть тебя, Неманья! — протягивает он руку, задерживая его пальцы в ладони, как тогда, десятилетие назад._

_Торрес оброс мускулами, как бронёй, от крашеной чёлки не осталось и следа — волосы тщательно зачёсаны назад, и карие глаза по-прежнему принадлежат убийце — только очень уставшему и отошедшему от дел: ружьё с оптическим прицелом пылится в чулане, пока сам он рассказывает ребятишкам сказки, добрая половина которых — правда из его жизни._

_— Я тоже, — лицемерно улыбается Неманья: он много лет жил в Англии и не забыл это умение._

_Перед ним то ли Торрес («Нандо» — отзывается эхом внутри), то ли его двойник. Чтобы проверить, Неманья выкручивает обхватившую его руку ладонь — как это делать, он тоже помнит — ловит ухмылку Торреса, острый сверкнувший блеск оптического прицела в глазах и тоже улыбается._

_Неманья молчит до самого конца интервью, стараясь не смотреть в сторону соседа и не замечать, как колено Торреса касается его собственного._

_Да, это он._

_Нандо._

— Чёрт бы побрал этот город... — снова пробормотал Неманья, кутаясь в отогнутые лацканы пиджака и начиная дрожать от холода и злости. — И всех англичан в мире...

Он взглянул в серое небо, напружиниваясь, чтобы совершить марш-бросок до стоянки такси — пустой, ну конечно же! — как вдруг позади него раздался щелчок и небо закрыла чёрная ткань зонта.

— Какого хера?.. — вздрогнул от неожиданности Неманья, не оборачиваясь.

Как и когда-то он знал, кто стоит у него за спиной: весь воздух студии был пропитан запахом, который Неманья как-то истреблял со своей кожи неделю. Некоторые испанцы десятилетиями верны одному и тому же парфюму.

— Спасаю родину футбола от твоего проклятия, — насмешливо проговорил Торрес, наблюдая за трепыханием капли на носу Неманьи. — А будущего гендиректора «Црвеной звезды» от простуды. Зайдём в паб согреться? И если ты ещё раз скажешь что-нибудь про вишенку, — добавил он, увидев, как Неманья открывает рот, — я тебе в морду дам.

— Разучился? — ехидно спросил Неманья. — Возраст, гибкость языка не та...

Торрес криво улыбнулся, сгрёб одной рукой Неманью за торчащие лацканы пиджака и толкнул к стене.

Через пять минут небо стало проясняться, и дождь утих. Wood Lane снова заполнилась спешащими лондонцами, вовлекающими в свой водоворот туристов и зевак, сигающих через ручьи. И никто из них не обратил внимания на пару, наполовину скрытую большим чёрным зонтом в узком проулке у стены — большой город жил своей жизнью.

Лишь один турист, обходивший огромную лужу мимо проулка, услышал невнятный выдох — и то подумал, что ему померещилось в гуле моторов неизвестно откуда взявшихся кэбов.

— Боже... Наконец-то я согрелся...


End file.
